


What The Hell

by deanandsam



Series: Wincest Shorts [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, season 14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean returns to the bunker after being used by Michael as a vessel, but he's pissed at the amount of people occupying it, especially as he wanted Sammy all to himself.Dean first person POV.





	What The Hell

What the hell! Who the fuck were all these unknowns milling around in the bunker like a herd of cattle? 

My brother has a bleeding heart as big as Times Square but now that I’m back, these dudes are gonna be kicked out to the nearest motels.  
There’s a hoard of gold stashed away in the storeroom which the Men of Letters collected throughout the years and I’m quite happy to spend it all, just as long as these otherworlders get out from under my feet.

Here was I, after being used as a condom by an archangel, ready to fuck my Sammy until he cried for mercy, and I’m not gonna be stopped by a bunch of nobodies.  
Ignoring the curious stares, I stepped up to my brother and murmured in his ear. 'These people have gotta go, Sam. Today! If you don’t see to it pronto, I’m gonna strip you down and take you right here on the table-top.’

Sam stared at me as if I were crazy, and maybe I was. Being possessed by a Michael who wasn’t even of our world, probably violated the space/time/health continuum or some such thing!  
Then I didn’t like the way some of the strangers were checking Sam out. At times my brother can be naïve especially when he’s in charitable mode, and the idea that somebody might be having impure thoughts about him would never enter his head. But I’ve never been a sharer where Sammy’s concerned.  
If I had my way, I’d lock him away in a tower like Rapunzel, let him grow his hair and be the only one to climb up.

‘Where am I going to send them, Dean? They’re not from this world.’ Sam hissed back, a frown on his pretty face.  
‘It’s not as if they’ve got two heads, Sam. Give the local motels some business.’

It’s a good job Sammy listens to me now and then. The unwanted guests are finally gone and I’m in bed with my baby brother who's just been caressed, kissed and fondled like the big libidinous Sasquatch he is, aroused and ready to get his asshole well lubed and filled with my non indifferent cock, which is standing to attention, desperate to plug Sam’s enticing hole.

For the moment, all’s right with the world and as Sam squirms and pants beneath my onslaught, I pity anyone who isn’t me!


End file.
